Angel
by jojobeans93
Summary: Riku's life has been rough. However, when he meets sora, things begin to change, and Riku finds real love. Will the angel Riku found be the light to his darkness? Or just a demon in disguise? RikuSora b4duringafter realationship fic. R&R! ENJOY!


HI!!!!

Jojobeans here!

So...here it is...my first post at my current age...lol...this is currently rated teen for abuse...but it might go up a notch in later chapters...

Ok...well this is more like a prologue than an chapter...but everything after it is in cronological order. So, you decide. The song that fic reminds me most of (i mean the story in my little head) Is "Angels" by Within Tempation.

I need to get some feedback...so that I know what to fix, so please review when you are done. But don't flame. Constructive critisim woks best.

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! _**i wish i did...((pouts))

AHEM! back to the story! I worked quite hard on this...so please actually READ it...

((shushes everyone))

* * *

"Honey, get up! Your alarm has gone off twice already!" His mother idly stroked his head, motioning for him to get up. Riku slowly opened his aquamarine eyes, looking up at his mother Akiko. She had recently made it a habit to come and gently wake him up in the morning, and making him large breakfasts, even on school days. It was pleasant…a wonderful change from recent events. 

Riku had only recently moved in with his mother, after he was discovered beaten in his father's house. He was gasping for air in the corner, clutching his chest for dear life, on the brink of death. If it weren't for the privacy invading gardener anxious for his payment, Riku probably would be dead.

But he tried not to think about it.

His mother ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, massaging his scalp. Her fingers gently scratched at his roots, reliving any itch that might have been there. Riku practically purred, re-closing his eyes in bliss. Suddenly the pleasant motions stopped, and Riku's breath hitched at the loss.

"Son, you really do have to get up now…" she muttered, "you can't lie in bed all day….as wonderful as that sounds." Her words were gently placed, almost as if she was worried her son would break. "Ok mom." He replied, ushering his mother to release him from the bed. She stood up, and watched as the young man got up from his resting place. Riku stretched out his arms, let out a full body yawn, and then stepped briskly to his dresser. He was about to take off his white pajama shirt, when he became aware of his mother's watching eyes. Akiko, noticing her son's sudden uneasiness, walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Riku walked out of his room fully clothed, in his usual attire. He sported a faded black zip-up shirt, along with a similarly zippered white, sleeveless vest with yellow trim. His baggy blue pants had deep pockets that were a slightly lighter shade, along with a belt that hung loosely around his hips. The short, white sleeve he wore on his forearm grazed slightly over his hand; the only reason it stayed on was because his knuckles were in the way. He wore a small ringlet on the top of his left ear, and his hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon. Riku was very much a sight to swoon over; maybe that's why he had to beat people off with a stick daily.

He stumbled into the kitchen, still waking up. "Finally decided to join me huh?" his mother chucked, stirring her coffee. Riku rolled his eyes and plopped down at the dining room table, bangs covering his eyes. He sighed profoundly, and fell into his usual deep, depressed thoughts. Akiko sullenly walked back to the kitchen counter, opening the waffle iron and pouring in the cinnamon batter. At least she remembered his favorite food. The last time Riku had waffles was…was…

Well…it wasn't at all something he wanted to remember.

-

_The T.V blared in the living room as Riku sat at the table with his breakfast: waffles, drenched in maple syrup, and some whipped cream on the side. He licked his lips, ready to dig into his delightful feast. However, to his dismay, his father, Sephiroth, walked though the door. _

_Earlier in the day, Sephiroth had asked Riku to move a small coffee table a couple off feet to a nearby corner. Easy, right? Well, as soon as he left however, Riku had let the task slip his mind._

_**BIG**__ mistake._

_The elder of the two harshly grabbed the younger by the ear and dragged him up the stairs, not caring if the boy got hurt in the process. He pulled him into his room, and threw him against the hardwood floor. Before Riku could even recover, Sephiroth was hovering above him, with malice in his cold, heartless eyes._

"_**Smack**__!"_

_The unwavering hand connected with directly with his son's pale face._

"_Agh...!" Riku yelped, falling to his hands and knees, only to have a foot contact his swollen abdomen. Waves of hollow pain overpowering his senses, the white haired male hurriedly crawled into an empty corner. Sephiroth sneered maniacally, slowly meandering ever closer to his eldest; his only; son's resting place._

"_Dear boy…" a hollow, distant voice bellowed, _

"_You have disobeyed me for the __**last**__ time." _

_He firmly latched on to Riku's locks, pulling the boy's face mere inches away from his own. Steadily increasing the firm grip, Riku began to writhe in discomfort, features contorting into pain-ridden expressions. Sephiroth only smiled._

"_What a disgrace you are….the one who can never live up to my expectations….this is what you deserve….."_

_His grip increased its tense pulling, earning a quiet whimper. Riku sit motionless, unable to find a response to the familiar violence. Sephiroth grew inpatient, wanting to inflict punishment on the boy; cause him pain for being such a disappointment. He took his free hand and balled it into a tight fist, which instantly connected with Riku's nose. It began to bleed slowly, dripping thick maroon liquid onto Sephiroth's palm._

"_Nng…" Riku moaned, wary from the torture. _

_There had to be a way….away…away from….his father….._

_Riku tried desperately to struggle, to wiggle free of the vice-grip his head was currently in. He yanked his head away from the elder, willing to sacrifice a generous amount of his gorgeous hair for his freedom. Sephiroth however, caught on to his son's plan quickly, and locked Riku's jaw with his free hand. _

"_Please," he mocked, "__**You**__ couldn't escape if you tried. You're so weak….a frail fool." _

_Riku tensed._

_Sensing his fear, Sephiroth took advantage of Riku's weakened state. _

_A tentative, yet urgent hand inched its way under Riku's shirt, trailing upwards. The digits grazed leisurely over the smooth ripples and curvatures of the pale flesh, dipping ever-so-gently into bruises both old and fresh. The appendage trailed over the skin, slowly gaining speed and tension, earning a dry sob from Riku. _

_The motions stopped, and Sephiroth looked at his son, but not in anger, as it was before. This time, within the depths of the pale green eyes, Riku saw what he dreaded most. _

_Not pain; _

_Not hate; _

_Not even his lack of control. _

_**Lust.**_

_The hand moved once again...but this time in a different direction…_

_Down…._

_Down…_

_Down… _

_To the place __**no one**__ should be…_

-

Akiko handed Riku his plate, sitting it directly under his nose. The aroma began to sink into his sinuses, and, as it was his favorite food, Riku couldn't stop himself from digging in. He placed everything he wanted on his plate, and then shoved the food into his mouth with great gusto.

"Enjoying your food honey?" his mother asked, smiling at her child. His mouth was completely full, cheeks filled to the brim with waffles. He merely nodded, and then shoved another bite into his already full mouth. Akiko chuckled, and tried to start idle conversation.

"So…I went to the store yesterday…." She muttered, looking Riku directly in the eyes. He shrugged. "What about it?"

"Well, I saw your friend Kiari there," was the reply, "she was buying milk with her mom, Aerith. She says hi."

"That's nice."

"And I saw Tidus….his hair got cut really short because of a dare….it looks, odd…"

"Cool."

"And I saw Cloud at the register…with his boyfriend…your history teacher."

"How did that go?" he replied dryly.

Riku was beginning to get annoyed by his mother's random chatter. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having a conversation. Kiari was a great girl: pretty, nice, good natured: a mannered lady. She was one of Riku's best friends a couple of years ago, before Riku initially moved in with his father. And even now, when they had drifted their separate ways, they were still good friends. Tidus was some kid that he used to hang with. And Leon…well they got a long fine. It wasn't Kiari, Tidus, Cloud, Leon, or even his mother. It was the fact that he wasn't in the mood to talk; he wanted to enjoy his waffles in silence. And yet she still kept going…

"Well, I was talking to your history teacher, Mr. Lionheart too. He says you are doing an excellent job in his class. He also said he wanted you to give some tutoring lessons to some of his less fortunate students. He says there is one boy in particular…something about a brunette named Sora. He's only a year younger than you. Oh, and Hayner says hi too…"

"Who's Sora?" Riku asked, now interested.

He was utterly intrigued by the prospect of a new kid. He knew practically everyone on the island…but he had never heard of a "Sora" before. Plus, every guy on the island was at least 3 years from Riku's age. If this Sora kid was nice, then he could possibly befriend someone who shared his interests with at least _some_ enthusiasm.

"I don't know…." Akiko replied.

"Well, if I'm going to tutor him, don't you think I should know who he is?"

"I guess…"

Akiko was confused by her son's sudden interest in a boy he'd never met. Riku finished the rest of his waffles quickly. She stared in disbelief as her son downed three waffles in less than 30 seconds. He then rinsed off his plate, ran to get his jacket, and headed for the front door.

"W-where are you going?" She stammered. This wasn't like _her_ Riku at all. Normally, she had to drag his dead weight across the floor to get him out the door. Now she was trying to keep him in.

"Where?"

The reply was short and uneventful.

"Out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

So? What did you think?

Please tell me….in the form of a little thing called a review!!!

See that indigo button? Yea! Right There! Press it and send me your thoughts!

I need your opinions to make the story better, and I you do like it, I will post the next chappy!

Riku is going to be a little angsty in this story….sorry… anyways…Akiko is mine! I made her! She's Riku's mommy! I make her likeable I hope. I wanted her to compete with high-and-mighty Sora's mom. (Cause Riku's parents are usually mean…with a few exceptions mind you)

Much Love To MissGoo93...shes AWESOME! (yup...took the time to review my other crappy story) XDDDDDD


End file.
